Music
by Miss Chelle
Summary: No, not an in-depth look at Demyx. A crack one-shot where we learn how all the Organization XIII members sing.


-1_(this one, it came from me conversing with mangarox14 . Yes, we are this crazy. I think way too much about these people. And Vexen isn't in this one cause he sucks. And im pretty sure I left somebody else out. Oh well. Must've not been important. Enjoy!)_

Music

If one mentions music and Organization XIII is the same sentence, one nearly immediately thinks "Demyx!!", but today we are here in the glorious white walls of our Favorite castle to figure out what all the others prefer to perform in terms of music.

Xemnas, with his deep rumbling voice, you might expect to sing some nice baritone opera or whatever. You are sadly mistaken. The minute Xemnas opens his mouth to sing, the highest, squeakiest voice you've ever heard is...well, heard. It would seem impossible that anyone except a woman, or possibly a dying cat, could make this noise, but Xemnas defies all logic in everything else he does, so when he sings, he is a falsetto. He sings quite nicely, too, if you can call high as nails on a chalkboard nice. He sings along to his favorite songs, only up about eight octaves. It is truly frightening to hear that sound come out of that man.

Demyx, as we all know, is the Melodious Nocturne. Do you know what that means? It means he can sing any type of music and play any instrument. He's that amazing. Moving right along.

Axel. He is a very angry individual. It may not seem like it, but he is. Not as angry as, say, Larxene, who, quite simply, is crazy, but still, very very angry. He likes to scream. He likes screamo music. If one where to pass by his room, there is a very good chance one might hear a snippet of his singing, something along the lines of… "RAAAAAWWWRR!! GRAAAAAAAAH! GO! Insert guitar solo RAAAAAH!! GRAFFGR!!!!!!" Needless to say, Axel is very, very angry, Thank God he does this, or else he might kill us all.

Xaldin. He's a bit better than Axel, because his calm side dominates. But he does have an angry side. That can only be expressed in battle and trough his particular choice of music to sing. German metal. Its like regular metal, only much, much scarier. A random person that hears the things that come out of his mouth during his "stress management sessions" would think "Dear lord!! Is that man even _human_?"They'd be right, of course, cause he's not human. He's a Nobody. But you get the point.

Marluxia. The girliest man with a scythe this world has ever seen. He uses flowers, also, and has pink hair. That's just perfect, isn't it? Anyways, he sings, like all the other Nobodies in this insane asylum do. What type of music he sings, you ask? Well, that's why I'm here, aren't I? To tell you. To tell you that this pink haired scythe using man sings opera. No, you read right. Opera. Marly is a wonderful soprano, thought not reaching the inhuman notes that Xemnas hits, he's pretty impressive. And not that bad. His rendition of Carmen is rather pleasing to listen to.

Roxas. The poor little kid doesn't know anything about himself. "Why do I have the key blades, why am I in the Organization, Why do I look so much like Sora, Why does Axel keep looking at me like that?" So many questions! You can hear the little emo boy poor out his soul in every assortment of dark lyrics you can think of. The boy is a maelstrom of darkness and tears. No more on the subject, Roxas gets me angry.

Zexion. You would think this one would be the emoest one in the bunch, yes? Well, you thought wrong! Zexi likes techno music. A bit too much to be considered normal. Would you like to know the secret of his small stature and slim figure? No, its not video game magic. Its DDR. The boy plays that when he's not being awesome or reading. So, naturally, he is addicting to songs that spout nonsensical words to an electronic beat. Hellogoodbye is his favorite band. Ever. And he's pretty good when it comes to mixing his voice with machine noises. If he were to sell it, I bet it would sell very well. I would but that. Wouldn't you?

Xigbar. The trigger-happy lunatic with two guns and an eye patch. I'm sorry, but to me, that just SCREAMS country music. The original country bumpkin. I've no idea how the man can actually enjoy playing his fiddle like hot fire, singing along with idiotic words. But hey, to each his own. Crazy southern freak...

Larxene. The girl who runs on crack and sugar. She sings j-pop. All the time. The girl doesn't stop. She runs around the castle all day long, singing cutesy, bright stuff that makes your head implode after you've heard it for about an hour already. The reason the other members haven't caught her and duct-taped her mouth shut yet? None of then have ever came close to catching her. So, off she goes, high off pixi sticks or whatever, singing in high pitched Japanese. God, it's annoying. You have no idea….It gives me nightmares, seriously.

Lexaeus. Oh, dear God. You do not even want to get me started on this guy. But, I'm here on a mission, so I'll tell you guys how he sings. He likes children's songs. And with his voice, the only way he can sing them is by screaming. Oh, sure, someone might be able to take him and turn him into some sort of smooth jazz singer. But he hasn't the patience for that stuff. He would rather belt Twinkle, Twinkle, Little star at the top of his lungs. It's no wonder the majority of the residents in that castle are crazy. I feel sorry for anyone who has to live there.

Luxord--He spends all his time gambling in Port Royal (or Tortuga, more likely). And singing pirate music. I'll leave this one to your imaginations. Why? Cause I've no idea how to stretch out "pirate music" into a full paragraph.

_(This must be, by far, the most me-sounding thing I've written. Bottom line? I don't like most of these people. And I'm terribly sorry if I offended anybody, 'twas not my intention. Reviewslove, guys! Ciao)_


End file.
